Weird Dreams
by Izayableeds
Summary: Izaya's been having weird dreams of Shizuo those past few weeks. Dreams about his enemy doing unspeakable things to him, letting him see stars. As if those wet dreams weren't enough, the raven's cravings for Shizuo manifested into real life until Izaya is forced to take action somehow. Unbeknownst to him, Shizuo's problems were surprisingly similar ...


Hello~ :3

The fact that you just clicked on my first FanFiction story means that my summary must have convinced you :'D

And it's true, this is my first one and I'm kinda excited. Because I seriously think this got way dirtier than I intended it to be xD

This FanFiction is dedicated to my lovely izaya.y *-* Such an talented and nice person, please check out her insta, it's the same name!

I am izayableeds on there too, if you wanna chat about Shizaya x3

Anyways, let's get started with the story!

Hope you guys like it~!

Disclaimer: Durarara and Shizaya isn't mine, sadly. If it was, Shizaya would be canon ;-;

.

.

.

 **Weird Dreams**

Every night. Every damn night.

The young and attractive 16-year old Orihara Izaya was walking grumpily to school. He was pissed, which was rare, considering his cunning and composed character. But there was one reason to blame. Or more accurately, one person.

Because every damn, single night he dreamed about his worst enemy, Heiwajima Shizuo.

Oh, not in the way you might think.

He wasn't dreaming about their constant fights, he wasn't dreaming about provoking Shizuo by simply existing, he wasn't dreaming about insulting the monster and getting chased through the school corridors and Ikebukuro.

No.

He was dreaming about being pleasured by the blonde in the dirtiest ways possible.

He was dreaming about being fucked so hard by him until he couldn't remember his name anymore.

And he was dreaming about words. Those three words that the brute whispered into his ears every night.

"I love you..."

Izaya sighed.

Obviously, that not only made him question his sexuality – as he woke every morning with a certain liquid in his pants – but also his sanity. He freaking hated the man! So why would he dream about those kinds of things? Especially after he had finally had his first time with a girl …

Well, he did plan when attending Raijin that he would somehow lose his virginity because he wanted to study a human's reaction during sex as well. Not like he hasn't already observed that, but he wanted to see what would happen if he took part in it as well. It wasn't that eventful since the girl had done everything he'd already predicted and he had been pretty bored by the act itself.

However, that was different in his dreams … Shizuo made him a moaning mess and let him see stars. The raven really hoped that the joke his brain was trying to make would end soon, very soon.

As Izaya was trying to get rid of his thoughts, he entered school and changed his shoes on the lockers. Even if he didn't wear the school uniform, he at least respected _some_ rules here. As he glanced around to find a certain blonde, tall boy, he repeatedly shook his head mentally.

The soon-to-be informant was very talented when it comes to hiding his true feelings. It made him look like that emotionless bastard that people generelly perceive him to be. Though there was only one person who was really capable of looking through him which is why he always had to be very careful around them.

Said person was walking in the hallway towards his classroom. When Izaya spotted him there, he put on a sneaky smile, ran up to him with one goal clear in his mind. So what if he craved the other? What if he was obsessed? He wouldn't even deny that he enjoyed Shizuo's presence, though he consistenly denied enjoying him in a sexual way ...

"Hello, Shizu-chan~" He greeted the blonde eagerly and waited for a reaction.

Shizuo turned to him and grunted: "What the hell do you want, flea?"

The 'flea' snickered and got closer to him, resting his arms behind his back. Like he was innocent or something.

"Just wanted to wish my favourite monster a good morning~" He teased and acted like an angel. An toxic angel.

"If that's all, then leave me alone." The blonde turned around, hastily heading to his classroom, as if he was being followed by the devil himself. The same room Izaya went to seconds later.

He sat beside Shinra who was already sitting there, grinning with his goofy smile as usual. This would be another day of trying to get rid of erotic thoughts with Shizuo in it. Well, that's what Izaya thought anyway as their math teacher entered the room. Unfortunately, he hadn't the slightest clue what kind of turn of events would occur only hours later.

~.~.~.~.~

Every night. Every damn night.

Every damn _fucking_ night.

Shizuo was on his lockers and put on his shoes for school. And that was when that smell reached his nose and made him turn his head in the very direction of the cause. It was none other than his nemesis who just arrived here as well. Before he could see him, the high school boy hastily left the place and ended up in the hallway. There, he tried to calm down and collect his thoughts. His thoughts about Izaya.

Because every damn, single and literally _fucking_ night, he dreamed about the flea.

As to why, he didn't know.

It's always the same scenario: him and Izaya fucking. Whether the raven was under him, on top, against a wall or whatever kind of position was humanly possible, Shizuo would still fuck him hard until both of them were exhausted and fell asleep. And before they did, the blond would say to him three words. Three words he'd never say in real life to his despicable enemy.

"I love you."

Last night was especially hard.

Not only did they fuck multiple time in his dreams but Izaya actually said those words back …

And it confused him as hell!

The raven hated him after all, he'd rather drop dead than reciprocating any kind of feelings, especially when those feelings might come from Shizuo.

Not that he had any!

He hated the little fucker with a passion and he was sure _those_ feelings were returned.

However, he still didn't know why those dreams wouldn't end. And he also was extremely confused as to why the Izaya in his dreams was completely different than the real one – kind, cute, charming, innocent, needy.

That's proof that every one of his dreams was a blatant lie!

Anyway, there was no way he could face Izaya today, _not_ after last night.

So he just started to head over to the classroom as the scent from earlier came back and he speeded up his walk, hoping he could get rid of this particular person he was smelling when his nemesis jumped in front of him. Well, great.

"Hey, Shizu-chan~" The voice from the boy purred and he imagined that voice drowned in moans and groans. Damn him.

"What the hell do you want, flea?" Shizuo asked and hoped this conversation would be over soon.

Izaya replied with an innocent face: "Just wanted to wish my favourite monster a good morning~"

At that, Shizuo could only turn around, muttering incoherently: "If that's all, then leave me alone," and finally entering his classroom, seeing the louse follow soon after.

He hoped his blush wasn't noticeable, but since Izaya hasn't been commenting on it, he was sure it wasn't.

However, the sight of Izaya acting innocent and all _cute_ was hard to forget and made him think of last night …

He felt like it would be harder to ignore his … urges today.

And oh boy, how right Shizuo was.

~.~.~.~.~

Lunch was hell. Izaya didn't annoy the blonde as usual, instead he spent the time alone in some empty room. He just couldn't be near him right know because his body felt strange enough. Their conversation after biology hadn't been helping …

" _Hey, Shizuo-kun!" Shinra chirped towards the blonde as he was sitting besides Izaya._

" _...What?" Shizuo asked with an annoying undertone, making Shinra gulp._

" _Well, I was just wondering if … if you ever wanted me to check up on you ..."_

 _At this, Shizuo just huffed._

" _I've already told you, I don't want to get involved in those sick tests you do to some people."_

" _But it's not like that!" Shinra shook his head, though it didn't look very convincing. „"I'm just curious if my theory in elementary school is true. You know, when I thought that missing inhibitors in your brain were the cause as to why your muscle activity could strain until it reached inhumane levels. I mean, don't you wanna know the exact reason of your strength, Shizuo-kun?"_

 _Izaya, who was listening very attentively, finally looked up from his book and glanced at Shinra. So did Shizuo, though he also noticed Izaya observing them. That made him slightly uncomfortable, it was hard to get Izaya out of his head and now the raven had to pay him attention again when he was talking to Shinra about a very sensitive topic in his life._

" _I don't really care. Isn't it enough if I know that I'm not normal? So it doesn't really matter why things are this way. They just are."_

 _The bespectacled boy widened his eyes but nodded understandingly. The red-eyed demon, however, didn't._

" _Of course, who would want to get their test back and learn that they are a monster." Izaya chimed in with a half-harted try to piss the blonde off._

 _But something weird happened. As Shizuo locked eyes with Izaya, he didn't look angry, not even a little bit mad. No, he just stared at the raven as if a mystery was revealed before him and he was the only one who could solve it, would solve it._

And no matter how much Izaya hated to admit it, Shizuo had been quite attractive looking at him like that. In fact, it made him want and imagine things that he had tried to ignore all the time, but he couldn't shake them off. But on top of it all, he couldn't let Shizuo get suspicious about him which was why he had disappeared after the following lesson. He needed to escape the blonde this time before those awkward moments kept happening, unsettling him even more. There was no hatred in the blondes' eyes and that greatly concerned Izaya, something must have been wrong and he didn't have the slightest clue what.

"Unpredictable monster..." Izaya murmured.

The whole morning didn't exactly help when it came to his … cravings. Not after food, but after a certain tall, hot, handsome high school boy. Yes, now that nobody was looking, Izaya didn't need to hold back his errection which was throbbing already against his pants.

Well, he could always go to the bathroom after lunch and jerk off. By using his picklock, he could even lock the door and make sure no one 'interrupted' him.

With a sigh, he ate the last remnants of his bento and take a mental note to go there 15 minutes after the next lesson had started, so he wouldn't encounter any people while making his way there. Yes, some students left school after lunch if the day exhausted them too much, as if the last lessons could kill them in the worst way possible. Izaya knew everything what was going on in this school, after all. He also knew this room he was currently residing in would be full one hour after lunch, but he wouldn't want to risk it.

Slowly humming, he thought of Shizuo and fought the urge to touch himself …

~.~.~.~.~

Shizuo was furious inside.

But probably for the first time in his life, his feelings didn't show on the surface.

That was because he was also confused. Confused by Izaya.

At first, the flea would willingly stare at him after insulting him. No problem there, but damn he had really let his guard down when the word 'monster' didn't piss him off as usual because he was thinking of Izaya in … sexual ways. He didn't really do anything but looking at Izaya very calmly which was obviously enough to make him nervous.

Second, it made Izaya obviously so nervous that he wouldn't join their lunch on the rooftop. Really, what was wrong with him? He never skipped lunch with them, since it would mean missing a chance to ruin Shizuo's life a bit more!

Did Shizuo stare in the wrong way? He didn't know. This was out of the ordinary, even for a louse like him. And here, the blonde thought he was out of line with his perverted dreams.

Speaking of that, they invaded his mind all the time and he was really starting to get hard. He didn't think he would last until he got home and walking around embarrased as hell with a boner in his pants is something he _seriously_ didn't need.

So right before he entered the classroom with Shinra, he acted his plan out, asking: "Uhm, Shinra, I think I feel sick. Could you tell the teacher I visitied the infirmary to go rest? I'll be back soon."

"Hm..." Shinra eyed the blonde. He had been acting pretty weird since his strange stare-contest with Izaya. The soon-to-be doctor was also pretty sure Shizuo told a lie since he very rarely had been ill, but maybe even he could get headaches and stomachaches from time to time. "Alright. Hope you'll get better soon."

"Thanks, I will." Shizuo replied and turned around, wasting no time. He wanted to get over with this as soon as possible.

Ten minutes after lunch, he reached the bathroom, occupied a cubicle and locked it. Of course, other people could still enter the room but they wouldn't see who was exactly jerking off there …

Shizuo decided to be quiet either way if someone set foot here. He just wanted to get rid of his little – well, rather large – problem down there.

As he started to unpack his member, memories of his dreams appeared, emitting a low sigh of pleasure from his lips when he saw Izaya under him. He imagined pounding into that scrawny, little ass, making the raven moan his name every time. Closing his eyes, he thought of gripping Izaya's hips until they were bruised and touching him so he would scream even louder.

"Izayaaahhh..." he whispered and stroked himself harder, all the while not noticing the door slowly opening...

~.~.~.~.~

Izaya took a look at his cellphone and cheered.

"Finally!" He exclaimed and left the room, eagerly walking down the hallways to reach his destination. And just as predicted, nobody had crossed his way. Everything was so easy to predict, except for one person. Said person came to mind again when he was finally standing in front of the door nervously. There was no going back now, he had to take care of it. The sooner, the better.

Carefully, he reached for the doorknob accessed the room very quietly. As soon as he was inside, he first thought he was alone, turning around to use his picklock when all of a sudden, a wanton moan hit his ears and he almost gasped. There was already someone here!

But not just any person, no … that moan definitely belonged to none other than Heiwajima Shizuo!

And he was seriously doing what Izaya was about to do. Well, not like he could now, not when the reason of his hard-on was masturbating just a few meters away. Damn.

Alright, he had two options.

One, leaving this place as soon as possible. Going home with a boner might be hard (no pun intended) but he'd rather strangers see him like this than Shizuo seeing him like this.

And two, staying here. That's right, staying here and hearing the blonde making those sounds he only heard in his dreams - over and over again - in reality. Yes, he'd never _dreamed_ of experiencing them in real life! The real thing was better than the virtual one, after all. But only when it comes to the hotness that is Shizu-chan.

He went into a cubicle that was near Shizuo without making even the slightest noise and slowly touched his clothed groin. Though he tried very hard to stay quiet and only sigh when the blonde made a noise as well. However, the raven probably didn't expect the next thing Shizuo moaned.

"I ...zaya ..."

At this, Izaya stopped his ministrations and had to gasp in shock. Did … did Shizuo just moan his name? There was no way …

"Hah … oh yes, Iza … yah ..."

That did it. That definitely not only aroused him like hell, it also turned his world upside down and he stormed out of his cubicle, quickly locking the door at the front with his picklock.

Obviously, Shizuo took notice that somebody has been here all along.

"Damn ..." He cursed. "Uhm ..." A zipper could be heard, he probably had closed his pants. "Whoever is here, I will beat the shit out of you if you … tell anyone." Especially Izaya. When no answer came, he just sighed and unlocked the door, preparing himself for the sight of his intruder.

His blood run cold when he spotted Izaya's panting figure before him. The raven's eyes didn't waver when he came closer and Shizuo was just standing there awkwardly. Whatever he wanted to do to the blonde, Shizuo would allow it. Hell, he'd rather die then and there than dealing with the embarassement of knowing his enemy had heard him moaning his name loud and clearly...

As soon as the flea was in front of him, he came straight to point.

"Were you imagining killing me or fucking me?"

"Uh ..." Shizuo replied dumbly, not able to gather his thoughts. "I … why don't we just forget this and-"

"Shizuo." Izaya said his full name, making the other boy jerk up. "It seems like we … kind of want the same. Because I was just about to come here and do the same thing while thinking about you."

Shizuo gulped when he processed what Izaya had said.

"N-no way! You hate me, we hate each other … there's a reason I've done this."

"Oh, really? What reason?"

"...I don't want to tell."

"Well if that's the case then I won't tell you mine either~"

So, Izaya also had a reason, huh?

"Fuck, I..." Shizuo started. "Lately, I've been having strange dreams about you where we … uhm, do certain things."

Subsequently, Izaya's cheeks reddened and Shizuo was intoxicated by the sight of a blushing Izaya. Well damn, his cock was coming back to life again. As he looked slightly down to examine it, he also risked a glance at Izaya's body and noticed he _also_ had a hard-on.

"Well, it's the same for me." Izaya said and bit his lip.

"But ... but why? Flea, why have we been having both … those dreams?" Shizuo asked, hoping Izaya knew the answer. The latter only laughed at that, but it wasn't a laugh full of malice and condescendence. It was upbeat and gentle.

"Well, I certainly don't know that but ..." His expression turned to one full of lust. "...I think I know how to get rid of those dreams."

"Really?" Shizuo grunted and he already had an idea what Izaya meant. And he wished he didn't like it so much.

"Yeah ..." The raven purred and came closer, leading Shizuo inside the cubicle he had been in before and pressing himself at him. He wanted the blonde so bad …

"Izaya ..." Shizuo breathed as the other boy's face came closer, before the blonde couldn't take it anymore.

He pushed Izaya against the wall behind him and closed the distance to kiss those angelic lips. They tasted better than he had thought and he deepened the kiss hungrily.

Izaya who already started moaning against Shizuos feathery lips, grabbed his hair and moved against him. It wasn't enough, he wanted more of the blonde.

"Ngh ..." Shizuo couldn't help but groan loudly, every thought in his mind vanished and was replaced with lust. When he felt Izaya's tongue prod at his entrance, he quickly opened it, welcoming the wet muscle with a pleasured sigh.

"Mnhhh … hn ..." Izaya sighed and let his hands wander around at Shizuo's chest, opening some of his buttons. This encouraged Shizuo to grope Izaya's butt, making Izaya break the kiss to moan.

"S-Shizuoo~..." After he was done massaging Izaya there, he slipped his fingers under the shirt, searching for Izaya's nipples. He rolled Izaya's shirt up and started to lick one nipple as he tweaked the other one. "Hah … Shi … haa … !" The high school boy screamed his moans, producing an echo in their small cabin.

Shizuo growled and removed Izaya's shirt completely, going back to sucking his neck and collarbone, occasionally rubbing circles in his upper body and chest. "Shizu-hah!..."

In the meantime, the raven's hands arrived at Shizuo's zippers and as he started to unzip his pants, an idea formed in his head. With a smile, he gently pushed Shizuo against the wall this time and got on his knees.

Realizing what Izaya was about to do, Shizuo felt a shiver running down his spine. "W-wait! … Izaya, you don't have to ..."

But at that point, he already had pulled out Shizuo's cock. Izaya was guiding his head towards the throbbing member, showing Shizuo his most lascivious smile he could make which turned the blonde on even more. Shizuo watched in horror and utter embarassement as his enemy took an experimental lick on the head, making Shizuo's head drop backwards.

"Izayahh … " His moans made Izaya braver, he sucked on several spots before finally taking in the length. Shizuo's reactions were gold and he wanted to drive the other boy crazy.

When he deep throatened the member, Shizuo put one hand on Izaya's head and slightly thrusted into him.

"Hah … ngh … Iza … yahh … " He panted. „"I'm clo-hah … close …"

Izaya also felt Shizuo being close as he continually prodded with his tongue against his slit. He wanted to make the blonde cum all over him. "Iza-I … hahh … nghhaaa! ..."

At this, semen spilled all over his face, even though the raven swallowed most of it. Shizuo was a mess and he'd never felt dirtier in his life. He had just cum inside Izaya's mouth …

And Izaya? He licked the last remnants off of Shizuo's dick and stood up again, faltering a bit. The blonde kept him steady by putting his hands and Izaya's sides, half-hugging him

"Izaya … " He breathed and leaned his forehead against Izaya's. "I … "

There was no way he could say it! And what they were doing was probably wrong as well, right?

Izaya looked up at him with an unreadable expression before he said: "I want you."

That made Shizuo's heart speed up and he finally answered: "I want you too … "

Izaya smiled and touched Shizuo's cheeks. The poor guy's cheek couldn't possibly get redder.

"B-but … here?" He looked around until his eyes found Izaya's again. "What if people come in?"

"If you had observed me in the beginning, you would've noticed that I used a picklock on the door. Nobody could enter this room, even if they wanted to. And I know for a fact that close to none people come here approximately one hour after lunch."

"Huh … is that so ..." Shizuo stroked Izaya's cheek with the palm of his hand. To outsiders, they would have looked like lovers.

"Yeah ..."

"Without protection and … lube?"

"I'm clean and I'm guessing you've never slept with someone before." Izaya retorted.

"Uh … damn! How do you kno-ah, whatever. But really, I don't wanna hurt you. I'm not sure spit is enough."

"Then why don't we use this?" The raven suggested while pulling out a tiny tube of lube out of his side pockets.

Obviously, he wanted to use it for himself today … Shizuo blushed at that thought. Even tomatoes would be jealous of that redness.

"Okay … "

"Don't be nervous. If this makes you uncomfortable, we can stop anytime. Technically, you're also my first."

Shizuo's head jerked up. "What do you mean?"

Izaya chuckled. "You're the first boy … "

So, Izaya had done it with a girl before. But his butt was a virgin …

Shizuo cursed himself for that thought, but he liked the fact that he gets to be with Izaya like this first. And he kind of didn't want anyone else to ever touch _his_ raven, but he decided to think about that later …

Because the blonde was such a gentleman – and holy shit, he was – as he pulled Izaya into an embrace and whispered into his ear: "I'll be careful. I'll try my hardest to make you feel good."

This made Izaya's face go bright red and it got even redder, when he felt Shizou taking off his pants.

"Shizu-chan..." He whispered longingly and kissed him again. It was like another passionate game that they played and neither could win. Shizuo's hands stroked Izaya's thigh slowly, before he finally lifted them up to massage Izaya's clothed dick.

"Ngh … mhh! ..." The raven whined and moved against him until Shizuo pulled Izaya's underwear down as well. He was completely naked now.

As Shizuo took in the sight, he couldn't help but blush. "You're beautiful … Izaya," he said with a gentle smile.

Izaya's face turned ten shades of red. "I'm not..." He yelled, completely embarassed.

"Thanks …" He added quietly.

Quickly, he freed Shizuo from his school uniform.

"But It's not fair, Shizu-chan's clothes need to be removed as well!"

Shizuo helped him until he was also in his birthday suit.

"Gorgeous..." Izaya gasped and kissed his neck, before he remembered something.

He ducked down to get his pants and took out the lube, pressing a generous amount of it on Shizuo's and his hands.

"I'm .., I'm preparing you now, right?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah~ Go ahead."

The blonde gulped and invaded one finger inside Izaya's very hot and very round ass. The raven's face wasn't exacly showing anything, he was just taking in air.

"Is it alright?" Shizuo didn't want to hurt him …

"Yes … you can actually add another one ..."

When Shizuo added the second one, he saw Izaya breathing harder.

"I-izaya!" Shizuo yelled, concerned of his well-being. But the longer he scissored him, the more moans escaped the raven's mouth.

"Ahh! … More … Shizu …!" When Izaya looked at him with that erotic, needy face, he just had to crush his lips with his own, putting the third finger in at the same time for ultimate stimulation.

"Mhh … ng-ahhh...!" Izaya pushed Shizuo slightly away, so his fingers slipped out.

Izaya was just on the verge of coming … however he didn't want to cum yet.

"Fuck me ..." Izaya stood in front of Shizuo, he was serious. He needed him right now, right then.

"Izaya … are you sure about this?" Shizuo groaned when he pushed the other man against the wall this time, resulting in Izaya circling his legs around him, his asscheeks already meeting Shizuo's foreskin.

"Yes~"

The strong man didn't need to be told twice.

He started to insert his cock into Izaya's anus, always stopping once in a while to rest and let Izaya get used to it.

"Nghh … you're so big-ah!" Shizuo whole length slid inside him and when he was all the way in, Shizuo moaned.

"Iz-zayaa~ You're so tight … feels good ..."

"Hmm~" Izaya hummed, tightening his grip around Shizuo, though he was sure his enemy wouldn't let him drop. Since Shizuo was so big, it did sting a little but he knew that was normal and he actually … liked it a little. "You can start now ..."

"Okay ..." Shizuo gave him a sincere look. "Please tell me, if it hurts ..."

"I will."

Slowly, the blonde started thrusting in and out.

It was a slow pace but it had Izaya already moaning.

"Mh … Shizuo~" He layed his head on Shizuo's shoulders and moved against him, rubbing his errection on Shizuo's stomach.

"I-izaya...! Ahh ..." The blonde groaned and thrusted harder, faster.

"Ngh … oh … Shizu … oh~" Izaya's moans turned into screams as he enjoyed being penerated by the blonde. "Fuck me … harder~!"

"'Zaya … fuck, you're so … so hot~" Shizuo screamed and pounded into him, loving the voices Izaya made. When he saw how close he was, he stroked Izaya's dick at the same time to his thrusts.

"Gonna … haaa!-cum …!" Izaya whined and bit into Shizuo's neck, leaving bruises all over his back when he was scratching him out of passion.

Shizuo loved it, loved him. And he wanted to say it but … he figured it wasn't the right time. He wanted them both to be clear in the head when he said those words, so he just kept moaning Izaya's name.

"Ahh!-Shizuooooo~~" A few seconds later, Izaya came hard in Shizuo's hand, his inner walls contracted around Shizuo's dick. The raven's senses were filled with pure bliss and butterflies, he even forgot where they were. He only knew that this moment was perfect, it made him cling onto Shizuo, feeling like he's the only one who will ever understand him, his only love. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world and it got even better when Shizuo also came hard.

"Iza~ ya …!" Shizuo moaned and thrusted one last time before his cum filled Izaya's ass up. The raven groaned at the feeling of Shizuo spilling his semen into him. It was the biggest turn-on for him to watch Shizuo cum, he's never seen something sexier before.

After they got down from the high of their orgasms, Shizuo pulled out. They were both still panting from the act, sweat and sticky liquids all over their bodies, not to mention all the hickeys and love bites.

They looked exactly what they've been doing: having steamy, dirty, hot, passionate sex.

Izaya chuckled a little and gave Shizuo a quick kiss. The latter was first confused by this, but kissed back happily either way.

"Let's get dressed, ne?"

"Yeah"

They quickly put on their clothes, getting more and more aware of the circumstances.

Okay, so they just slept with each other. Of course, they only did that so they would get rid of the wet dreams, right?

Shizuo sighed with a disappointed look on his face. It wasn't like he wanted Izaya to love him but … well, it would never happen either way. It was good he could blame the dreams for his gentle behaviour towards the flea. However, he couldn't deny his feelings. He definitely had some fucked up feelings for the flea and it confused him even farther. So he did the only thing he knew was right.

"I … Izaya!" He blurted out as soon as they were fully clothed again and have washed off the sweat and the cum.

"Yes?"

"Um ..."

"We really should get going now, Shizu-"

"Wait!" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist and pulled him closer, not wanting to let go of him.

"Is there something you want to say?" Izaya raised a brow, hoping Shizuo would just tell him he hated him and be done with it. He didn't want it, didn't want to be remembered of his feelings for Shizuo. He still couldn't believe he had them – he loved all of his humans after all and Shizuo wasn't human. He was a monster and that … that was actually the perfect excuse to favour him over all of his humans. Even though, deep inside his mind, Izaya didn't consider Shizuo a monster. And it was hard to continually keep lying to himself.

"Yes ..." Shizuo murmured, taking both of Izaya's small hands into his bigger ones.

"I … I wanted to tell you something. Something I've noticed some time ago. I always hoped it wasn't true but … ever since my last dream, I'm sure it is. I felt it when I held you so closely today," he whispered, sending chills down Izaya's spine. The raven was holding his breath, not believing what Shizuo was possibly about to say.

"Izaya, I … damn, I love you!"

"..."

Shizuo was still holding Izaya's hands when all of a sudden he was pushed against the door this time. Before he could even begin to think that he was surprised, his lips were attacked and he kissed back immediately. After the passionate kiss, he saw into the panting face of the man he loved.

"Shizuo … I ..." He started, but his words died on his lips. Izaya couldn't say it …

Aware of Izaya's struggle, he cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. "It's okay, don't force yourself. I have an idea ..."

Izaya's head jerked up, curious as to what Shizuo was about to say

"Date me?"

At that, Izaya chuckled slightly and hugged him.

"Hm~ I have an even better idea~" He let his hand slide through Shizuo's hair.

"Be my boyfriend?"

Shizuo's eyes widened instantly and he kissed Izaya again.

"Yes! Yes, I … I'd love to ..." He embraced his precious raven tightly, letting all his feelings spill out. He grinned like a dork and couldn't hold it back anymore. Izaya was his and he was Izaya's! They were together now.

"If you're going to crush me, you won't have a boyfriend for too long, though."

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" He pulled away, interlacing their fingers

"No problem~ Protozan."

"Flea."

"Neanderthal."

"Louse."

"Brute."

"Hot Mess."

Izaya chuckled now. "Pervert… but my pervert~"

"Huh, yeah."

"Well then," Izaya turned around to pick the lock again and opened the door. "Let's get going, shall we?"

They left the room, both happier than they've ever been before their whole lives.

They would've never thought that because of some dreams, they would end up confessing their feelings for each other, even though Izaya wasn't ready to say those three words yet. The raven still needed some time to get used to the idea that he really was with Shizuo now.

Shizuo was the happiest person in the world right know, he finally acknowledged what he really felt for Izaya and he definitely was looking forward to the future with the raven.

Those and even more pleasant thoughts filled the minds of Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo when they walked their way back to the classroom as they were yet to be aware how their young, innocent love would grow into unconditional love full of devotion and affectionate teasing one day.


End file.
